battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The Editing Guidelines
Hi, and welcome to the Battleship Craft Wiki! Here we have some guidelines which we hope you will follow to ensure that the number of conflicts is kept to a minimum. 1. Do not remove content or entire pages without reason or support from other members of the community This may discourage users from creating content as well as going against what this wiki is for. You can discuss pages in the comments.Try to only remove redundant wording, inaccurate information, grammarical errors or spam. Similarly, don't add a delete tag without reason or consent from other respective users. 2. Be nice! This is a community for all of use to share and discuss information and not to argue, please respect all members of the community. 3. Don't orphan pages When you create a page please add a link to it at the main page so that it is easier to find your page. Again, if you add a delete tag please add a discussion about it in the deletion talk page. 4. All pages are free to be edited Feel free to edit any page, any time, any way. Of course, edit in moderation, keeping the above guidelines in mind. On the other hand, don't add superfluous or unnecessary content. Remember, try to keep the page succinct and understandable. Important, there are specific rules for editing ship type pages. All pages are to follow this format: 1. A definition or an introduction. 2. Armament. 3. Roles and Usage. 4. Tactics along with a link to Battle Tactics. 5 The future of the ship type. 6. Trivia, however this is not always possible to add as there may not be any trivia. Do not add any building guides to pages listed as a ship type, if you feel a guide is needed please create a separate page. 5. Ships are intellectual property of the builders We here at the wiki enjoy sharing our ship designs through the gallery and our private fleets found on our profiles. They are there for your viewing and inspirational leisure. Please feel free to take design elements or even attempt to copy them. However, taking credit for someone else's design is frowned upon. Even if the original was never posted to this wiki and you found through some separate form of media, fraudulent design claims concerning originality will not be tolerated. 6. Keep Role-play to a minimum Role playing is where the editor comments about, creates pages about, or edits about fictional events on the wiki. This is an informational wiki, so any major role-play will be seen as spam and will result in a warning, ban, or removal of RP from the wiki. Small instances such as naming your ship to be part of a navy or creating a fictional backstory to your ship is ok as long as there is some informational purpose to your contribution. However, comments or pages solely purposed for RP are forbidden. If you want to RP about Battleship Craft, there is the BSCN wiki, where anyone can join a navy and RP without worries. With these guidelines in mind, we welcome you to the Battleship Craft Wiki! So long and thanks for all the fis Category:Community